


Never make a bet with your security chief when Corellian rum is on the line

by thewightknight



Series: The Voyages of the starship Finalizer [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Five Year Mission, M/M, Slow Burn, Star Trek AU, ben solo has mighty thighs, really just an excuse to put everyone in skants one by one, star wars/star trek, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The URS Finalizer finally reaches the Unknown Regions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never make a bet with your security chief when Corellian rum is on the line

**Author's Note:**

> This is sheer silly indulgence on my part, and I admit it wholeheartedly.
> 
> (Yes, the title is totally a Princess Bride reference.)
> 
> Edited to add: Guess what!  commissioned some art for this fic as a birthday present for myself, from the oh-so-talented [the-pudding-is-a-lie](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com).

It should have taken them four weeks to reach the Unknown Regions. The _Finalizer_ had an experimental new hyperdrive and was more than twice as fast as anything in the galaxy. But they hadn’t counted on running into a ship full of escaped slaves being pursued by both Hutts and Niktos. And then they were waylaid again, conscripted to run vaccines to a plague ridden system, and after that they were pressed into service, transporting a senator on a diplomatic mission. But now they were back on track after over a month’s delay and if no other emergency arose they should make their goal in six days.

“We’re going to make it Phasma, I know it!” Ben raised his tumbler in a toast and took a drink.

“Nope. Something’s going to come up. Just you wait.”

“We’re this close. I refuse to believe they’d make us turn around again. We’re going to do it. The first Republic vessel to enter the Unknown Regions.” He raised his glass again. “C’mon, Phasma.”

She shook her head, but clinked her glass against his anyways.

“I do admire your optimism, Captain.”

“But you don’t agree with it.”

“No, I don't. We won’t make it without at least one other emergency.”

“Wanna bet?”

Her eyes gleamed. “Stakes?”

“A bottle of Corellian rum if we make it.”

“And if we don’t, you have to wear a skant on the day we cross the border.”

“Drink on it!” They both tipped their heads back, emptying their glasses.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben knew the skant covered him completely, and that even if he forgot and bent over instead of crouching, the regulation undergarments would keep him from exposing anything indelicate. _Never make a bet with your security chief when Corellian rum is on the line,_ he told himself as he gave another tug at the hem, just in case. Walking through the corridors had been enough of an experience already. He’d left a string of dropped datapads and whiplashed crew behind him on his way to the lift. As the door whooshed open he took a deep breath and strode out, trying to pretend there was nothing different about this day.

Phasma had tipped them off, of course. Nobody said anything, which was almost worse. Everyone sported identical grins, though, even shy little Mikata. Well, everyone except Hux, of course. The science officer didn’t look up from his station as he took a seat in his command chair. Ben fidgeted as he tried to find a position that didn’t leave him feeling exposed. Mikata always sat primly, knees together, sometimes with his ankles crossed, but he didn’t have the excess of leg that Ben was cursed with. If he mirrored Mikata's pose his knees jutted up and his thighs didn’t completely touch the seat. His normal sprawl was out of the question. Tilting his legs sideways put him in what was basically a pinup pose. He finally settled for crossing the right leg over the left. That put rather a lot of thigh on display, but it was the best he could do.

“Status, Phasma?”

“Sensors show no vessels of any kind in scanning range, Captain. Our initial scans showed four habitable planets, but I’m finding six now in this region.”

“Mr. Hux, what are our preliminary analyses of these planets?”

“All six show an oxygen-based atmosphere. Two show the possibility of intelligent life, or at least as we would define it.”

Hux didn’t look up from his screens. He was practically glued to them, in fact. He hadn’t looked up once since Ben had appeared on the bridge. It was as if he was studiously avoiding looking at his captain. Interesting.

"Which would you recommend we visit first, Mr. Hux?"

"I do not have sufficient information on either to make a recommendation at this point, Captain." Hux still hadn't looked up. It had to be deliberate. He hadn't yet resisted an opportunity to favor Ben with a sneer. 

"Sure you can't at least offer an opinion, Hux? C'mon. Dazzle us with some brilliant observation. You know you want to." 

This finally managed to tear Hux's gaze away from his readouts. Ben caught the briefest of glances downwards and then Hux met his eyes. "We can reach the planet in the gamma quadrant of this sector in eight hours less than the planet in alpha quadrant." 

"Is that so?" Ben shifted deliberately in his chair and watched as Hux's eyes flickered down again, ever so briefly, before turning back to his station again. Was that a flush of red on his neck? Even more interesting.

"Well, Mr. Mikata, you heard the man. Set course for gamma quadrant."

"Yes, Captain!"

As Mikata prepped them for the short jump through hyperspace Ben couldn't decide which was more intriguing, his impending first contact in the Unknown Regions or the thought that he'd apparently made the emotionless Hux blush at a flash of leg.

**Author's Note:**

> So who gets to wear a skant next? I still can't decide whether I'm picturing them in an original series uniform or a next gen one. (both are shown in [this post](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/146554369714/edwardspoonhands-valeria2067-mrpicard))
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
